


Iron Heart Rises: Morgan's Beginning

by EdenCrowleyFell



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenCrowleyFell/pseuds/EdenCrowleyFell
Summary: Morgan Stark the young daughter of  Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. Now a sixteen year old off to college and graduated from High School. She was excited for college but somethings made her feel like it wasn't going to be. An old enemy from her father's past comes for her family. Her mother dies because of it. She saw her dad in the soul stone in her dreams the night before. Now she has to work with other Iron Mans. Other versions of her dad from different universes and become the next Iron Man. While coming into her own with the company and going to college.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	1. Seeing Tony Again

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this has more characters than the ones I've named. There are some ocs. Including the one from Natasha's Little Spy aka Kalhia Jones Romanoff. Because she's Natasha's adopted daughter. And everything. Also the first chapter is based off the deleted scene we never got in Endgame. Tony going into the soul stone and seeing a sixteen year old Morgan Stark. I wish we got that scene. So onto the story.

Morgan Stark was now sixteen years old. She had graduated from high school in the last week now. She was happy to be out of school. She would be going to college in August. She was excited about it. She was going to the same college her dad and adopted brothers went to. She was at the same age as her dad when he went to college and graduated from high school. She sighed as she worked on a new project in her room. She had been an inventor for her family company for a while. Since last year when she turned fifteen. She was happy about doing this work. But it became hard over the last year. She was doing school work along with working on projects. She was starting to get tired as she worked on the project. She set down the wrench she was using. She decided to go to bed for the night. She will work on the project more tomorrow. She got up from her desk and went over to her dresser. She got into pajamas just wanting to wear something besides messy jeans and a tank top to bed. That was uncomfortable at the time. She fell asleep in those clothes once. The next morning she got lectured about it. She sighed as she went over to her bed. She laid down and got under the covers. She laid her head on her pillows. She closed her eyes and went to sleep thinking about her dad.

Time skip

Morgan fell asleep after five minutes of laying down. She was sleeping peacefully. She was going into dreamland now. She appeared in an orange like world. The ground looked like liquid. The sky looked like clouds. It looked like she was outside of her childhood home in the woods. The tent was there. The cabin was there. The lake was there. She couldn’t believe where she was at. Her brothers and others in her family had told her about this place. She was inside the soul stone. She looked around the place until she saw another person. She recognized the person. It was her dad. But how? He was dead. The stones were destroyed. How were they here now? She didn't care. She wanted to talk to her dad again. She's been wanting to do it for so long now. " Hey!" Morgan said, wanting her dad's attention. Tony turned around and was in shock. He knew it was her. It was his daughter. She was sixteen now. He knew that. She was beautiful. Just like her mom. But he saw some of him in her as well. She was a genius just like him. He knew she would be. He smiled and went over to her slowly. " Hi honey." Tony said happy to see her. He knew what was going to happen after this. He didn't care. He was happy to see her one last time. He was happy to see her all grown up.

Once Tony got over to her he had to ask one question. He didn't know if it was actually his daughter or his wife. They looked so alike now. Seeing as Pepper is her mother they would look alike. " Which one are you? Pepper?" Tony asked, wondering if it's his wife or daughter. " Pretty close actually." Morgan says knowing he is close. Because she can't deny it. She does look like her mother a bit. But she also has some of her dad in her too. The one standing right in front of her now. The one she thought she would never get to see again. She smiled as she tried to hold her tears back. " Because you're….because you're Morgan.Right?" Tony asked hoping he was right about this one. Morgan grinned and nodded. " Yeah." She said knowing her dad was the right one this answer. They went quiet for a bit wanting to see where this will lead them. A thought came to Tony though. A thought about what he just did. He couldn't believe he was going to be leaving her and everyone else behind. His family that he made over the last few years was finally back together. He wasn't going to be able to see it. " I'm sorry I think I might have made a bad decision." Tony said feeling like his choice to snap and make Thanos along with his army disappear was bad in so many ways. He didn't get to see his daughter grow up. He didn't get to grow old with Pepper. He didn't get to hang out with everyone one last time. He didn't get to see Peter grow into his own hero. He didn't get to see Harley one last time. He wasn't able to say what he wanted to his now adopted sister Nebula or meet her sister Gamora. He was going to miss so much. But he did it for them.

But Morgan knew it wasn't bad at all. It was the right one. She grew up in a good world. She has a good family. Even if she doesn't have him around. She grew up just fine. She has cousins and siblings with her. " I'm scared I've made a mistake." Tony said knowing he must have for her. Morgan knew he didn't. She had a great life and a wonderful family. Thanks to her dad's choice to become Iron Man. " I know. I'm happy we had the time that we did though. And that you were there for me. Until you couldn't be." Morgan said knowing her dad did everything he could for her. He was there. She was happy about having the time she had with him. Her brothers were happy about it too. They loved Tony and they always will. Because he was the father they never had in their lives. She wasn't upset with what Tony did. He did it for her and their family. He loved him for saving the world she grew up in. The one she will always love. The one she wants to protect as well. " I'm proud of you." Morgan said knowing she's proud of her dad. She's always been proud of him since that day. She finally had a chance to say what she wanted to now. She was happy to finally say it but she never thought it would be like this. She thought maybe she would do time travel like her dad one day but Scott always told her it was dangerous. Morgan let her tears fall at this point. She found out what happened to her dad from Peter. She was sad but she didn't hurt him. She was happy to meet everyone. So she dealt with it with her brothers and family around her.

That's when Tony looked at her after sighing. " If you're happy then I'm happy." Tony said about what she said. Morgan smiled and looked up at him. " I love you." Morgan said happy to see him one last time and say that to him. Tony smiled at her and kissed her cheek. He lingered there for a few minutes. Then he whispered to her. " I love you three thousand." Tony whispered to her. Morgan's tears came down her cheeks. Her father remembered her words. The words she said the night he figured out time travel. She cried as she hugged her dad. They disappeared back to their own points of time. Morgan woke up in her room that morning in tears. She looked around and knew what her life would become if her mother died. She would be the next Iron Man.


	2. Pepper's Fears

Pepper went into her office that morning feeling like today was it. She was going to do her last mission tonight. She was retiring after this mission by herself. She was taking Morgan with her tonight. She wanted to teach Morgan to be safe and be careful during battle. This mission was very dangerous. Especially when an enemy from her and Tony's past has come back for her and now Morgan. She wasn't going to let Morgan out of her sight during this. She looked through the mission file. She now knows who it was. Obadiah Stane was back. She gasped. She was scared at the time of this. Obadiah was just using Tony for the company. Tony wanted to fire him and she was with him on this. Tony was the CEO at the time. When she got him arrested by SHIELD she was so happy that she helped Tony through this. They went through a lot before he died and before they got married. Even before having Morgan they were still doing superhero work. But when she told Tony about being pregnant. He stopped being Iron Man all together after that. Until Steve came to bring him back in. She wasn't mad about that. She was happy but sad in the end. Her husband had died during this. She sighed as she saw what happened now with him. Apparently he broke out of SHIELD's prison. She groaned as she finished reading. As she put the file down a voice comes over the intercom. " Mrs.Stark." Friday said, wondering if she's there. " I'm here Friday, what's up?" Pepper said, wondering what she needs. " Everyone is awake and breakfast is ready." Friday said, wanting her to know this. Pepper was surprised that everyone was awake. Even Morgan was awake for the day. She couldn't believe Morgan was up this early. She might as well head downstairs to see her daughter. 

Then she put every piece of paper that was with the file into her desk. She didn't want Morgan or her sons to see it. Especially when Peter and Harley know this. They would probably tell Morgan all about it. Pepper didn't want her to know until she was with her dad and six feet in the ground. Which she hoped wasn't tonight. If it was she was going to tell Morgan how much she means to her and to be the next Iron Man. Just like she picked up Tony's place on the team with Rhodye. She loves being Rescue. But she needs to put it up now for Morgan to have that chance before taking on the CEO spoi at SI. She went down to the kitchen ready to see everyone. Once she got to the stairs she saw Morgan sitting on the bottom step. She has been drinking coffee now since she started working for the company. " Morgan?" Pepper asked, wondering if it's her since from behind her and Wanda look the same. Morgan jumps and gasps. She slipped her coffee onto her bed shirt and it was still hot. " Ouch." Morgan said in pain from slipping coffee on herself. She turned around to see her mother standing there. " Sorry Morgan I didn't mean to scare you." Pepper said feeling bad for doing that. Morgan sighed. " It's fine mom. What's up?" Morgan asked, wondering what she needed. Pepper walked down the stairs to her. " I need to talk to you about something." Pepper said knowing she needs to ask her about coming with her tonight. Morgan nodded and patted the spot beside her on the steps. Pepper sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. " What do you need to talk about mom?" Morgan asked, wondering what her mother wanted to talk about with her. Because it seems important. Pepper sighs as she pulls her daughter close to her. " I need you to come with me tonight." Pepper said knowing she needs Morgan with her on this mission tonight.

This made Morgan curious. Why did she need her tonight? Usually her mother would leave her to work on projects. " Why do you need me to come with you tonight?" Morgan asked, wondering why her mother was telling her this. Pepper sighed. Of course her daughter was going to be curious and suspect something from this. She is her father's daughter after all. She knew Morgan couldn't help it. " Just want to spend time with you Morgan. Is there something wrong with that?" Pepper said, wondering why Morgan was questioning her on this. " Usually you leave me to work on the projects for the company. Why do you need me to come with you somewhere tonight?" Morgan said, wanting to know the reason for this. " There's some things that I want you to know before everything you have to face comes for you. I don't want you to be targeted for something you didn't get involved in without knowing about it." Pepper said knowing that could happen to her daughter. It could happen to any child. She doesn't want to happen to Morgan no matter what. But it was going to happen because of her dad and her being superheroes and the owners of Stark Industries. It was bound to happen. She just didn't want Morgan to go on without her knowing the reason she's being hunted down. " Mom are you hiding something from me? Your acting really weird." Morgan said worried about her mom. " You'll see later. Trust me on this for tonight please." Pepper said, wanting her daughter to trust her and come with her tonight. She wanted the last person she sees if she dies to be her daughter. Morgan sighed knowing she won't get an answer from her. Her mother has been so secretive. Ever since Peter came back from Europe and blasted all over the media for something that wasn't his fault. It has been fixed for a few years now. But it still hurts him and his wife MJ for a while now. She knew that trusting her for this will be a good idea until tonight. " Alright I'll trust you on this mom. But you better explain what's been going on for the past eleven years because you've been really secretive with me lately." Morgan said knowing her mother has been this way with her a lot recently. Pepper looked at her and knew what she had to do. She had to make this promise to her daughter. 

So she took a deep breath preparing herself for what she has to do. " Alright. I promise everything will be revealed tonight. But until then work on your projects and make sure they're done for the afternoon meeting." Pepper said knowing her daughter can get it done for her and herself, Morgan nodded agreeing with this. Pepper got up from the steps and looked at Morgan again. " Are you coming to eat with us?" Pepper asked, wondering if Morgan was coming with her. " Not really. Just another coffee morning mom." Morgan said knowing that's how she feels right. Especially after that dream she had. " Morgan you can't just drink coffee every breakfast. Plus Ace works very hard to cook for everyone. Now come eat." Pepper said not wanting her daughter to go hungry. Morgan sighed and got up from her spot on the stairs. She walked with her mother to the kitchen knowing she'll know something is wrong if she doesn't come with her. Pepper smiled as she walked to the kitchen with her. But she knew from how Morgan said that and was just going to drink coffee for breakfast that something was on her mind. As Tony was like that when something was on his mind as well. Which made her know she had to get this out of Morgan before tonight or she'll never know what's wrong with her daughter right now.


End file.
